The Juubi
by Bleachzangetsu
Summary: Naruto discovers his mother is alive but badly wounded from a battle with an SS class missing nin
1. Chapter 1

Kushina, in her wounded state stumbled into a camp of Kiri ninja; she could only say two words before she passed out "Help me".

-Earlier-

She knew going the other way would be safer, but this was the most direct route there was. It was just her luck that she managed to run into an SS class missing nin. She was an S class nin in the bingo book but this guy is out of her league. She could not escape so the only choice she had was to fight and hope to win. 'I will make it out of here alive…believe it!'

-Later-

Using her sensor abilities, she located a camp of ninja ' I pray that they will help me.' Passed through her mind before making her way towards the camp.

-Now-

The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, along with one of her guards Ao, were headed towards Konoha, accompanied by three jonin kounichi. They were eating their dinner before Kushina appeared in their camp. She had a gash on her back going from left shoulder to right hip. Another gash found on her right calf. Stab wounds in her right shoulder and both thighs while both of her arms were covered in second-degree burns. Her body was literally covered in blood. Mei was the first to come out of shock after Kushina pleaded for help. Thinking Kushina was a Terumi because of her red hair, the Mizukage immediately gave orders to help heal her. However, every ninja in the camp only had a little experience in healing. Enough to close the gashes halfway, although the bleeding was lighter than before, the real damage came from possible internal bleeding. They then took her to a nearby river to wash the blood off her clothes and body. After placing new clothes on her they returned to camp where more orders were given out

"Everyone pack up, we are one day two days away from Konoha, Tsunade is there, she can save this woman but we must hurry or she may die. " with that said Ao picked up Kushina and the ninja ran towards Konoha using chakra to move more quickly.

-Hokage tower-

"Baa-Chan" a voice yelled waking Tsunade from her sleep only to stare into Narutos blue eyes.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked while slurring her words. This time Naruto answered more seriously,

"I wanted to tell you that Kyuubi will be teaching me how to control 4 tails of power, and that I'm going outside Konoha to train so I won't alarm anyone." He stared straight into Tsunades eyes as he said that, proving that he was telling the truth. Sitting up a little straighter Tsunade replied while writing a note for the gate guards, to let him pass

"Very well then Naruto do you know when I might expect you to be back?" asked a very curious Hokage

"Not until I can fully control my four tailed state. If you need me to return earlier send a slug okay?" Tsunade smiled at his show of concern

"Don't worry Naruto I will, be careful though Kyuubi's chakra is very dangerous." Naruto smiled at the concern in her words.

"I'll be safe, I promise, good bye Baa-Chan." With that, Naruto left the tower and headed toward the gates. Once he reached them, he gave the note to Izumo and Kotetsu and continued on his way until he was so far away from Konoha that he could not see it. Then he did something that no one knew he was capable of, not even the Hokage. Only the Sandaime knew of this ability, but it only happened by chance and then I was harmless because Naruto did not know about chakra control or even how to use it because the last time it happened was when he was four years old. Naruto summoned the Juubi. Instead of being the size of a young wolf, the Juubi was twice as tall as the Kyuubi.

**Dear readers I must know which story you all wish for me to continue working on, your two choices are**

**The new Hogyoku, a bleach fanfic featuring ichigo and rukia**

**The Juubi, a Naruto fanfic featuring Naruto and Kushina**

**That aside some of you may be annoyed at the fact that I did not put in a fight scene, I myself am not content because I gave no description if any of you wish to give ideas that is fine with me, otherwise hopefully I can write out a well written fight scene, If I do manage to do that I will replace this chapter when I post the second chapter. If I am still having trouble I ask that you be patient with me, this will be my first fight scene ever and I want it to be a good one. As for person descriptions, I have seen some Naruto episodes but most of the characters in this story I have never seen since I only saw two or three Naruto episodes so characters may be a little OOC I think that is all for now**


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that in the first chapter I did not put a disclaimer so this one goes for every chapter

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME

"Hello" person talking

'_Hello' _ person thinking

"**Hello" **Juubi/kyuubi speaking

'**Hello' **Juubi/Kyuubi thinking

Starting from Last time

The Juubi was twice as tall as the Kyuubi reaching a whopping 100 ft. tall with Naruto standing on top of the Juubi.

"**Are you ready for the next stage in your training cub?" **the giant wolf made of chakra asked

"Yes." And with that said naruto's training began.

-Kiri Nin and Kushina—

Kushina still had as of yet to wake up and Mei was getting worried _'she can NOT die! I just found someone from my clan!' _the Kirin in were so distracted by getting to Konoha as soon as possible that they did not feel the Juubi's chakra. They did however see Naruto come crashing through the trees landing on the ground making a small crater, over one hundred feet away from where Naruto have been training with the Juubi. Started the Kirin in jumped back and got into their stances ready to fight. They waited for the dust cloud to die down. When it did, they were stunned to see Naruto with bruises and cuts all over his body, apparently knocked out as well. After their brains processed the scene, they immediately splashed water on his face using a simple suiton jutsu, effectively waking him up. Once awake Naruto got up, grunting in pain from his protesting body.Pushing the pain aside Naruto started to go back when he was stopped by a familiar voice. "What happened Naruto? Why are you injured?"

Naruto flinched but answered anyway "I was training."

"With who?" Naruto's mind was cunning from years of pranking and he quickly thought of something.

"A friend of mine suggested that I train with him since he is as strong as me, if not stronger. I didn't get their name before we began to spar." This was technically true he did not know if the Juubi had a real name or if that was its real name.

"Interesting. Can I meet him? I'm headed towards Konoha and it looks like you headed that way as well, but we must hurry I have to take someone to the Hokage soon or else they will die from blood loss."

Now Naruto was curious "and who might they be Mei-Chan?" stepping aside Naruto saw Kushina. His eyes widened in recognition of his mother from a photo. Knowing of a faster way to Konoha Naruto explained, "Mei-Chan I know this woman and she is very important to me and the Hokage. I can use my summons to reach Konoha faster, besides you look exhausted." This was true no one in the party had gotten sleep since Kushina came into their camp. Knowing that she could trust Naruto Mei told Ao to give the woman to Naruto. Ao was suspicious but obeyed anyway. As soon as Naruto had Kushina in his arms he said goodbye and ran towards Juubi making a clone and having it go ahead and tell Juubi to shrink down to the size of a horse and be ready to run to Konoha as fast as he could. When the real Naruto reached Juubi he hopped onto its back and as Juubi took off Naruto explained about Kushina, hearing what Naruto had to say the Juubi ran at speed that put the hirashin to shame and covered over fifty miles in less than five minutes. Naruto suspected some type of very advanced time/space jutsu. When he realized he was in front of the Hokage tower he dismissed the Juubi and decided that running up the side of the tower was faster he entered Tsunades office feeling relieved that she was there. When Tsunade heard Naruto come in she turned around and was about to yell when she saw Kushina and instead of yelling at Naruto, she called to Kushina stopping when her injuries were visible. Going straight into her 'medic mode' as Naruto dubbed it. She ordered Naruto to set Kushina on the couch off to the side in the office. Then calling Shizune in, started healing Narutos mother. It took a grueling two hours of work but Tsunade was finally able to stabilize Kushina. Exhausted from the stress of healing so many grievous wounds all at once, Recovering her breath she told Naruto that Kushina was to stay at his apartment until she wakes, and that she had some questions for him. Happy to hear his mother was okay Naruto had a clone pick Kushina up bridal style and used shunshin to reach his apartment. In the meantime, he had to answer some questions…

END

Is Naruto in trouble?

Next time: Narutos explanation and meeting his mother!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and this applies to all following chapters

To make a quick re-cap of what happened last time

_It took a grueling two hours of work but Tsunade was finally able to stabilize Kushina. Exhausted from the stress of healing so many grievous wounds all at once, recovering her breath she told Naruto that Kushina was to stay at his apartment until she wakes, and that she had some questions for him. Happy to hear his mother was okay Naruto had a clone pick Kushina up bridal style and used shunshin to reach his apartment. In the meantime, he had to answer some questions…_

Chapter 3 of The Juubi

Naruto knew he was in for it when he looked at Tsunade and resigned himself to a long day full of questions. Preparing himself mentally Naruto paid close attention as Tsunade began to list all of her questions not giving him a chance to answer her. "When did you find Kushina? Where did you find her? Why was she hurt so badly? And finally who the hell did that huge amount of chakra I felt come from, also where is it and how did it disappear?" Tsunade was panting lightly by the time she finished and looked angry, anxious, confused and irritated all at once.

'_This is definitely going to take awhile if she felt Juubi's chakra, no matter how brief. I'm actually quite surprised that every ninja in the village did not come here when the Juubi stopped in front of the Hokage tower' _Naruto was seriously thinking about running before deciding that it would be better to just get it over with so he could go home. "Okay your first three questions I cannot answer because I didn't find her, a group of Kiri nin and Mei-chan found her. As for the chakra…you may want to sit down, this might take awhile." Naruto warned Tsunade before he began to explain what happened

-Flashback Naruto age four-

Naruto was running as fast as his little legs could go, trying his best to escape the mob chasing after him. He was unlucky, as there happened to be a ninja among all the people. In his panic to get away Naruto took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end in an alleyway. After being stabbed, punched, burned, and just beaten in general until the point where he blacked out. He met the Kyuubi in his mindscape.

-Break-

"I'll spare the details of the conversation with Kyuubi for you so that it won't take so long" Naruto said much to Tsunades relief as she had already been listening to him for ten minutes.

-Continue flashback-

Naruto just finished talking with Kyuubi and woke up to the sight of a jonin about to deliver the final blow. Naruto was incapable of calling for help due to the amount of fear he was experiencing. Being too scared to speak Naruto shut his eyes and called out for help in his mind. Two minutes later, he still did not feel the cold steel slicing his skin open. Hope rising in his heart Naruto opened his eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Jumping a bit at the proximity of the being, he began to observe it. Ten tails could be seen swaying lazily from side to side. The tails were attached to a full-grown wolf. Intrigued Naruto asked who it was only to mentally smack himself seconds later remembering that a wolf could not speak. He nearly had a heart attack when the wolf opened its mouth and spoke **"I am the Juubi, a biju so powerful that I do not take residence on this plane." **Naruto simply stared in amazement as seeing a wolf talk.

-End flashback-

"And that's how I met Juubi, later we made a contract, as a side effect of being able to summon the strongest being in the universe, I can summon any type of summon I want as long as I know the species of that summon exists among summon contracts, including demonic ones. So yeah that's about it." Naruto grinned sheepishly while Tsunade just stared. She was shaken from her musings when Naruto predictably asked if he could finally go home. After being dismissed Naruto made plans to head straight home to eat, check on his mother, and sleep.

The next morning Kushina woke up slowly. First, she heard birds chirping nearby, and then she felt softness below her and something warm on top. It did not take long to put the clues together. Alarmed because the last thing she remembered was walking into a camp. Kushina's eyes opened and she immediately regretted doing so as the sunlight hurt her eyes. Slowly getting out of bed, Kushina looked around. The place she was in was quite small and slightly dirty. As she was taking in her surroundings, she spotted Naruto sleeping nearby. Wary that she was in a stranger's house she crept towards the door pausing when one of the floorboards creaked. Checking to make sure he did not wake up, Kushina continued on her way successfully leaving the apartment without waking Naruto.

Once outside Kushina looked around trying to get an idea of where she was. It did not take long though, one glimpse at a tall building with the word fire and she immediately knew she was in Konoha. Seeing the tower reminded her of Minato and his death, along with her son's death…and her daughters kidnapping. Deciding that it couldn't hurt and the third may have found her daughter, the next destination was going to be Konohas Hokage tower.

-Hokage tower—

Standing at the entrance and frowning Kushina grimly walked into the tower and walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Earning a few stares from some of the older shinobi. Ignoring all of the stares and murmurings Kushina continued on her way upstairs.

-Tsunades office—

"Sarutobi!" Kushina sternly said as she burst into the Hokage's office expecting to see the kind old shinobi. She was not prepared for what she saw. There sitting in the Hokage's chair, was a young woman who looked to be twenty years old. The woman had long blonde hair in pigtails and a diamond on her forehead. Startled the woman looked up and saw her unexpected visitor "Kushina? Aren't you supposed to be at Narutos apartment?"

'Naruto? She couldn't be talking about him, could she?' Kushina made no reply to Tsunade's question; instead, she opted to ask a few questions of her own. "Where is the old monkey Saratobi? I have a few questions for him." Kushina demanded, surprising Tsunade

"Sarutobi-sensei died several years ago, during the sand and sound invasion fighting Oorichamaru, the Nindaime, and the Shodaime in a three on one battle. Tsunade evenly replied shocking Kushina; it also saddened her because Sarutobi was the only one who knew about her daughter.

'Maybe he wrote it down so the next Hokage would know about it?' It was small, but there was a sliver of hope that the Hokage might know. "Have you seen or found my daughter? She should be around fifteen, blonde or red hair, blue or green eyes. Have you seen anyone like that?" Kushina asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"The only fifteen year old kids that look like that are that brat and the Yamanaka heiress, Ino." Tsunade replied.

"Can I see them?"

"Fine…but don't get your hopes up. Shizune! Get Ino and that twerp in here now!" as soon as that was said Shizune Immediately began contacting the two said genin.

**0000 End of Chapter 000**

** What will happen next? Could Ino be Kushina's kidnapped daughter? Is she Narutos sister? And how will Kushina react to Naruto?**

**Find out next on The Juubi!**


	4. filler and a preview

Okay everyone this chapter is meant to be a filler in order to answer some questions about my previous chapters that I got in some of my reviews. It does imply things for the next chapter; I did not want to disappoint my readers by putting up a fake chapter.

"Hello" speaking

'_Hello'_ thinking

"**Hello"** demon speaking

'_**Hello' **_demon thinking

Chapter 4: filler and a preview

-15 years ago Konoha hospital—

Two babies had just been born a boy and a girl. It was October 10th . One of the nurses had just taken the twins to be cleaned when an ANBU arrived. Strangely, the mask had Ne on it. Without warning, the first ANBU knocked the nurse out and took the baby girl, while the other placed a memory suppression seal on the nurse. The ANBU quickly left, lest they be noticed.

-in another hospital room—

The wife of Inochi Yamanaka (don't know her name, if someone does please tell me) had also just given birth to a baby girl, however just as the nurse left to clean the baby Yamanaka, one of the Kyuubi's tails smashed through the walls knocking the nurse down and Inochis wife out. Slamming its tail on the floor, the baby Yamanaka was crushed along with the nurse that had been holding it. It was only by a miracle that Inochi's wife lived.

-unspecified area—

"You failed" a crippled man named Danzo stated. "But my lord how did we fail? We retrieved the child as ordered?" The ANBU who had kidnapped Kushina's daughter asked. "You took the child too early. You were to wait until the fourth sealed the Kyuubi and then take the child while the Sandaime was busy and Kushina asleep." The old war hawk Danzo explained. "Fortunately, I may be able to use this to my advantage and it is because of that, that I will spare your life when I should kill you for your failure. The next time you fail, you will not be so lucky. Am I Understood?" Danzo said with authority and the ANBU knew he was serious. "Yes sir!" came the trained response of the ANBU. "Good for now pace the baby in a secure room; I need to think about how this will work." With that, Danzo dismissed his minions.

-back with Kushina after Kyuubi was sealed—

Sarutobi had just handed Kushina the baby boy, who she named Naruto, back after the sealing was complete. However, something felt off. Naruto was in her arms, but what about her daughter? The nurse who had left never returned. Voicing her thoughts to Sarutobi, the elderly Hokage asked for a week to investigate, if nothing turned up and the baby was not fount, it would officially be a kidnapping. The only reason why it was not immediately labeled that was because the Kyuubi attack created a huge chaos. With so many ninja being admitted to the hospital due to injuries, there could have been a mix up. Kushina agreed with what the Sandaime said and was content to watch over baby Naruto for the mean time.

-unspecified location—

'_Hmm…so Sarutobi will declare it a kidnapping in a week then? That will give me plenty of time to smooth over my plans. If it does not work, I will just have to kill her.'_

-one week later: the Hokage's office—

"I refuse to wait any longer Sarutobi!" Kushina angrily stated. "Kushina, the ANBU are still trying to get everything under control. I was rash, to think that everything would be fixed in less than a week. The number of ninja lost and the amount injured severely lessened our manpower. We need that manpower to be put into reconstruction." The old Hokage tried to explain to a frustrated Kushina. It was not working. "Fine then… I will search for my daughter myself. I will be leaving the village to do so. It was probably Iwa or Kumo." Kushina was determined to find her daughter. "What about Naruto?" the Sandaime asked, using Naruto to keep Kushina in the village. However, it was not to be. "I will ask Tsume or Kurenai to raise him and watch over him while I am gone." I was clear that Kushina could not be swayed and would leave to search for her daughter. The Hokage sighed, "If you insist…I will help you by keeping missing nin out of your way." Now Kushina was confused how was he going to do that? Seeing her puzzled look the Hokage explained. "I will mark you down as an S ranked ninja in the bingo book. At the moment, we cannot spare any hunter ninja to go after our missing nin. Our defenses are already severely weakened. I will have Jiraya spread rumors in hopes that other missing nin will avoid you because of the rumored power that you hold. I will also record these events so that if you do not return by the time Naruto becomes a chunnin, he will be given this scroll. If I die before then that is. I am getting old and may die before I can tell him." After thinking about what the Hokage said Kushina spoke "that sounds good, but how will the next Hokage know about the scroll, if you do die that is?" She was not expecting an answer, so she was surprised when Sarutobi answered her. "I plan to have one of my students be my successor. It will most likely be Tsunade. Knowing Jiraya, he would never accept it, having a spy network to run and all. So if Tsunade takes over she will know. I will tell Jiraya about this as well, just so he may remind Tsunade about it if she happens to forget." One she heard that Kushina decided that nothing was wrong with his plan. That day Kushina packed her things and began the search for her daughter.

-end chapter—

I hope this answers most of the questions that I have got in some of my reviews. It also gives a small preview of the next chapter if you managed to spot it. That is all for now. I will update ASAP, though it may take awhile, college comes first (sigh). Anyway, have a happy thanksgiving!


End file.
